About me
[[Archivo:About_me_1.png|thumb|290px|Imagen del video ilustrada por toi]]About me es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Se hace uso de GUMI English, por lo cual casi toda la canción es interpretada en inglés, solo contiene una estrofa cantada en japonés. Esta canción alcanzó una popularidad rápida entre los usuarios de Nico Nico Douga al superar las 100 mil visitas en su primera semana de estreno. Actualmente supera las 400.000 visitas. La canción se centra en un chico que al parecer está dentro de una relación complicada, en la que él tiene miedo de no ser el chico que ella espera que sea. Intérprete: GUMI (English) Música y Letra: Papiyon Ilustración: toi *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofanatic feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU Letras *Inglés tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki Inglés= I have a story to tell Do you hear me tonight It's things about me I'll be waiting in bedroom But anyway you can't come I get it,never mind Now, it is starting to rain I feel you drop tears And my heart become heavy What's this world coming to? There's nothing that can be done I couldn't careless It's wonderful for me that world is moving now Some lights turn around and around I lost my head again And just want to throw everything away It's not that easy Maybe I'm afraid I'm not as tender guy as you think Looking your eyes, and I say "love you" with fake smile I don't know what to do Please tell me what should I do Just feel so sad inside, but I kiss you Kiss you... I have a story to tell Do you hear me tonight It's things about me I'll be waiting in bedroom But anyway you can't come I get it, never mind I can't get my mind off you I'm such an idiot Same as usual You made me feel so better It brings back memories It's things about you My hands can't take back that the time I passed with you Some doubts broke me down, broke me down If you are still alive, I wanted to say it's not your fault But it's too late for us Maybe I'm afraid I'm not as tender guy as you think Looking your eyes, and I say "love you" with fake smile I don't know what to do Please tell me what should I do Just feel so sad inside, but I kiss you Kiss you... It's wonderful for me that world is moving now Some lights turn around and around I lost my head again And just want to throw everything away It's not that easy 気付いた時には終わりを告げ 全てが僕を笑うんだろう？ 風が冷たいこんな日は 君を思い出すよ Maybe I'm afraid I'm not as tender guy as you think I close my eyes, and I say "love you" with true smile I don't know what to do Please tell me what should I do Just feel so sad inside,but say good-bye Good-bye... |-| Español= Aun no la tenemos! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014